Moviegoers can view specially formatted films in three-dimensions (3D), where the objects in the film appear to project from or recede into the movie screen. Formatting the 3D films can include combining a stereo pair of left and right images that are two-dimensional. When the stereo pair of images is combined, a viewer wearing polarized glasses perceives the resulting image as three-dimensional.